Fairy Hearts!
by Natsucrush106
Summary: I bet you haven't seen something like this! ok so summary time! "My name is Bea, Bea Crush and i'm on a mission to make characters from Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts and turn them into couples..." RATED T JUST FOR SAFTEY!
1. We meet the gang!

**hey guys/gals! followers/first timers TO MY STORY! I have been reading a lot of FanFic and stuff so I decided...TO MAKE MY OWN XD so My name will be...um...Bea Crush yeah I like the sound of it XD so that's my name in the story! E.N.J.O.Y! also My BFF in the story is Jordan...She chose the name herself not me I swear it! R&R **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail...YET! ...but for now Hiro Mashima does...FOR NOW!**

* * *

**Bea's P.O.V**

Here I was on my laptop at 12 in the morning...I am 10 I _should_ be already asleep but the laptop was calling me! I COULDN'T RESIST IT! but while I was reading fanfic a strange ad popped up with all the Fairy Tail characters and..Knowing my curiosity I clicked it and it said

" _who is your favorite male character in Fairy Tail?"_

" I CAN'T DECIDE!"

"_who is in Fairy Tail closest to your personality?"_

"Wendy but with Levy mixed in!"

" _would you like to meet them in person?"_

"yes! but I need to go to Hiro Mashima BEG him to make it NaLu then I would go!"

_"But you want to right?"_

_ "_...Yes..."

"_click Wendy to bring someone with you to their world or click Levy to go alone."_

I, knowing how much My BFF Jordan LOVES JerZa I clicked Wendy then a list of people come up and their all my friends who know Fairy Tail as I search through I FINALLY found Jordan and clicked on her then holding the computer it said

_"Do you want to change? with all the materials to make them couples?"_

"OF COURSE!"

so I decided with my

STAY CALM AND SHIP NALU

purple shirt with blue jeans, My mini laptop (I have two!), with my Ipad their chargers, and a plug in that's portable that needs batteries, which reminds me! I need a whole pack of batteries; having that I went to the computer saying

"READY!"

_"Would you like to get ..JORDAN dressed as well?"_

_"_hm...OKAY!"

As soon as I said that I saw her closet and picked cute clothes and said "Done!"

_"alright time for you two to get going then!"_

_"YAY"_

Then I plopped on the ground and...fell asleep and when I woke up Jordan was waking me up! I saw a familiar color of Pink then realized "

"HOW ARE WE IN LUCY'S ROOM!?"

"We are? How did we get here?"

"I don't Know!"

"stop making such a huge ruckus Luc...e..*SNORE*"

"Luce?! wait isn't that the nickname Natsu calls Lucy?" I said, no make that yelled so loud Natsu woke up hazily and me; Being a fan of Natsu I squealed and giggled like a manic, which made Natsu whip his head to us and asked, well shouted and roared

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LUCE'S HOUSE?!"

"U-um What are YOU doing in Lucy's house?" (we both said XD)

"My names Bea and this is My BFF,Jordan" I explained HOPING that he wouldn't attack us

"O-okay I belive you but hide! Lucy will catch us here!"

As Natsu looks around he goes to the window and gestures us to come closer he grabs my hand (KYAAAA) and jumps down then goes back up and gets Jordan down.

"Your just like the guys who showed up at the guild yesterday..So let me guess. Your from another dimension and your "computer" brought you here right?

"R-right but how did you know that? How many boys?"

"They told us and only two boys...there still here if you want I can introduce you to them!" He gave his toothy smile that made me want to melt like butter next to an we took off towards the guild,I heard the "usual" ruckus the guild made and took a step in, I saw my best guy friend and the person I have a crush on,

"Rox-"

* * *

**I cut my self off! I also noticed that this is my longest story/chapter I have written so far.. and the 2 boys are JUST friends...OKAY maybe not but yeah...I guess it'll be a good story! I um it's starts being all crossover-ish in the next chappy kay? PAIRINGS ARE STILL UNDECIDED!**


	2. Me being a special case!

**Not a lot have read like I hoped but,OH WELL! that's what I get for making a crossover right? I also believe there are not a lot of Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail crossover's...yeah...I will go with that, NOW MAY THE STORY COMMENCE! (I cut myself off remember?) =)**

* * *

**My P.O.V**

"-as, Roxas and Sora! are the other's here?"

"Y-yeah! I wasn't expecting to see you! but when you last came you left this" Roxas was showing me my Ipad, and it says

_Do you wish to meet the one who meddled in your lives? _

that person was...me they WANTED to meet me again! I was happy! excited Other words that meant happy! Then it hit me; "Where are the others?"

"Oh there doing this thing called a mission."

"ohhhh Kk! By the way... Is Naminè here?"

"yeah but she also went on A mission with this girl name Wendy"

As Sora said that I began to wonder something.

"Is the prissy Kairi here?"

Oops... Huge mistake! Sora knows I don't like her but when I call her a prissy..Well lets say a showdown comes between me and Sora. Let's say.. I don't want to do that again.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!"

" I said is Kairi here?"

"Much better"

I sighed, Sora is always an easy case but; when you see him fighting you can tell, he has seen the battle field a lot and he seems as experienced as a guy who's been fightning in the military ALL his life. Me, well I am a "intresting case" Because I can do magic like Fairy Tail member's can! But I can handle a key blade as well... Eh! I don't care about it much!

* * *

**So I am sorry I have not uploaded in a while! forgive me!**

**For summer vacation ( in 2 months... Ugh! Dread! ) I won't make stories for Tuesday and Thursday so expect chapters/stories on Saturday and Sunday!**


	3. Where?

**Sorry I haven't been Uploading recently :'( me sowwy..**

**Disclaimer: I own FT and KH, I wish...**

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V

_' ow. '_ I thought._ ' why does my head hurt so bad? '_ I tried to open my eyes, but they hurt too._ ' great! '_ I growled in my mind,_ ' What part of my body _doesn't_ hurt? '_

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. " You awake yet? " he poked my face and I growled in return " Jeez, all I am, is considered for your safety!"

BEA P.O.V

"You know," I said to Jordan, "we could make Nalu, and other's now!"

" Yeah... I guess we can! "

"What should we do though?"

"um... Mira?"

"Mira" I confirmed," Oh Mira~ Come here for a sec"

Me and Jordan started filling Mira in, and to tell all her match maker friends AKA Lissana. I didn't like that, but I still went with it. Fairy Tail doesn't know me, I attack people who I HATE!

" Ok! " Mira said after we finished, " But one question. When should we start?"

" tomorrow." Me and Jordan answered almost as soon as she asked

I saw Mira have that grin she does when she tries to convince Lucy that she likes Natsu.

" Good. "

A thought occured to me that I shouted out loud...

" WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP? "

Everone ( not Jordan ) looked at me funny.

Then a voice perked up " You can stay at my house. " Lucy said.

" Really? " Jordan asks

" Of course! "

* * *

**Cliffy! Next chappy is about when I go over to Lucy's house.**

**I go to swimming club now soo bye!**


	4. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


End file.
